micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Gishabrun
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Micronationflag126.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 23:14, July 1, 2010 Erusian Pages Why do you keep on being persistent to adding the Fantasy template to all Erusian pages? It seems morbid and a total over-reaction to the situation - we all know what it is now. Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus 07:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) -Because, my friend, Erusia is an un-real micronation, with fictrional people and elections, etc.. It should be that all pages concerning Erusia have the same "Fantasy" label. Embassy The embassies on the Kirbin forum are supposed to be posted here. :P --Yowuza 19:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought you were Gargastan. --Yowuza 16:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) WMA II Second General Assembly has started on the forum. HolySalanianEmpire 13:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Your username is HIM Tsar Kuri I, right? HolySalanianEmpire 22:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Calm down, there's no need to panic. You are listed as a member of the General Assembly, so I do not know why you cannot access the forum. Perhaps there was a clerical error in the permission levels. In any case, it won't be fixed until tomorrow, when Alexander can change it. Meanwhile, I could update you on what's happened so far via e-mail, like I've been doing for Istoria. HolySalanianEmpire 23:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) IM Does any member of your micronation wish to help with the newspaper? I need a few Assistant Directors and some Reporters. I need at least one reporter for your microntions activities. Thanks!HolySalanianEmpire 20:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I thought that we could have an "items" section where each Micronation could report events weekly. These don't have to be very long or include extremely important events, but they should help us get to know each other better and grow as an Alliance. Do you have anyone in mind? I could also use some Assistant Directors. HolySalanianEmpire 22:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to send info every week. I just thought you might want a little more publicity :) I need staff, though, and I ask you to reconsider. I can't do this alone. HolySalanianEmpire 22:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) So, you will report for your micronation? HolySalanianEmpire 23:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes. You will officially be an Assistant Director. Hopefully, I can get several of these. Would you like to be in charge of a section? The sections are: World News, WMA News, Politics, Business/Economy, Religion, Education/Society, Sports, Health, and Opinion. HolySalanianEmpire 01:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Check your Forum Community private messages. HolySalanianEmpire 23:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Gardiner-related Pages Hi Just to let you know, the pages related to the Gardiner Railway and Lancey are not fantasy, but are 100% real. We clearly state in numerous places that the railway is a model railway and that Lancey is made out of Lego. It is not 'fictional'. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Greetings your Highness I created a microwiki account :D--SirJason 23:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Interesting I understand that and I just wanted to be active in the Micronationverse. and yes I became out a week after i joined Gishabrun i met the Grand Duke via facebook and no i dont i know its a Parliamentary Monarchy Re: Zealandian Citizens Your Imperial Majesty, There is a reason why we have not got our citizenship number on the microwiki page it is the Official Secrets Act 2010 which prevents Zealandian Citizens from revealing citizenship numbers, but beacuse you are an ally I will invoke Chapter Six of the Zealandian Constitution and Grant Myself and Yourself Sovereign Immunity from any possible legal recourse, that said Our Citizenship Number (Total) is 38 at last count (KOZ Gen Election) . only 10 particapte in zealandian affairs regulary with one The Dutchess of Denton being unable to particapte due to my mother preventing her. I Hope this Helps. HM King Anthony HMZ Government 01:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Republic of Kozuc The Republic of Kozuc wishes to open diplomatic relations with your micronation SecretaryLoganRoK 21:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The Principality of Eruditia As Illuminarch of Eruditia, I would be want to engage in open diplomatic relations with your micronation. I believe we both have a lot that we can offer to each other, and i wish that our micronations may live in peace. Illustro est via, Illuminarch Nicholas I Eruditia 06:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) IMCF I would be interested in joining. Do you have a tournament coming up? Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 00:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) PrSR Language Example You made the following example for our nations language: >>Ol hümen bëingz or börn ëkwul in dignitë and ruyts. Жäy or endawd wiж rëzen and koncens and cud akt tqwördz wun unuжer in u spërit ov bruжerhud. (All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights.They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.)<< And just to tell you, close but not quite it, sorry. The correct form would be: >>Ol hümen bëënß or börn ëkwöl in dignitë and rïtß. Жä or endowd wix rëzen and koncenß and cqud akt tqwördß wun unuxr in ä spërit uv bruжrhqd.<< James Wilary of the People's reformed States Republic 23:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Majesty's micronation is more than welcome to join MFT. If you are nt aare I am serving in the U.S. Army at present so I may not be able to add your name to the list on the wiki right away. But you are a most welcomed member as of now. Thank you for your support.Central Victory Creator 17:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Salanian Activity In case I didn't make it clear, the Empire won't simply dissipate next year ;) We will become a Governorate of Atlantis. The Prime Minister has assured me that we will have many freedoms, and we have already done much for the Republic. For example, the Atlantis Foreign Legion, Federal Republican Party, and National Journalism Agency were all my idea :D We will also preserve most of Salania's culture in the merger. We can remain friendly, and I can request the position of Ambassador to Gishabrun :) HolySalanianEmpire 02:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Respected Tsar, We are currently working on an agreement that will make the FCWL an administrative district in Atlantis. It will be semi-independent, but will rely on the Central Government for many things (commodities, protection, etc.). Thank you for your concern :) HolySalanianEmpire 03:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC)